Strange little fight
by Younggirl
Summary: The two boys had a habit of fighting. It was normal. Neither of them had ever gotten seriously injured by it. It was just friendly sparring, right? But what if one day it doesn't go as planned and an accident happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!  
I tried to finish this chapter as soon as possible so I could publish it for you readers!  
This is a thank you for supporting me, thank you! Especially the people who have sent feedback to me, I'm so thankful!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**~.~.~**

A calm day at the Fairy Tail guild until...

"What did you say, you flame-head?!" Gray shot up from his seat and shouted at the younger boy who now got up to shout at the raven-haired boy.

"You heard me, you ice-brain!" Natsu in turn said.

"Let's settle this!"

"Fine by me!" And no more words were needed as fists were soon thrown.

People around them just gave sighs. Did they never stop?

Natsu gave an angry shout and a table flew across the guild, shattering to sharp, dangerous splinters when hitting the wall. Gray answered the attack with a couple of chairs that were soon beyond repair laying on the floor which was in danger of getting damaged too.

"Stop it you two or you're going to destroy even more of the guild's property!" The familiar red-haired woman, Erza, warned the two. But the two couldn't hear anything. A chair was about to hit Erza, but she easily dodged it. But a vein popped in her forehead in annoyance. But right when she was about to shout at the two in anger, Gray suddenly shouted a magic-attack name.

"Ice make: Pillar!" An icy pillar formed before Natsu had any time to react and he was thrown towards the opposite wall. A crash was heard and Gray grinned in victory. But then something else caught his attention. Erza was enraged.

"YOU IDIOTS!" She shouted and hit Gray in the face. Gray fell down but soon recovered enough to bow his head down to apologize.

"I'm sorry!" Erza could only sigh. The two would never learn, no matter how much Erza got angry at them or hit them.

"Now where is that other idiot..?" Erza said and scanned around the guild. She thought that Natsu would have been attacking Gray back as soon as he was on his feet again. Erza walked towards the place Natsu had been flown to and saw the familiar pink-haired boy slumped by the wall.

"What? Did you get depressed by your defea-" Erza didn't finish as she saw that something was wrong. Natsu's head moved up just slightly and his face was pained. He looked at his right shoulder, where a splinter of wood had punctured a quite big area. He looked at Erza with a cheap smile.

"Sorry... Could you give me a hand?" He said while sweat ran down his face. Erza ran to his side right away.

"Gray! Come here!" Erza shouted and the older teen walked slowly to the two, not knowing what had happened.

"What is it-" He said with a bored tone, the earlier battle all forgotten. But then he noticed Natsu and his body froze in place.

"What's going on...?" He asked in a silent voice. Natsu wouldn't usually get hurt by an attack like that. He wouldn't let his guard down so completely that his skin would get penetrated by sharp objects so easily. Already by this point, the entire guild became alerted and people started to gather around them.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted and ran to his side when she noticed what had happened.

"I'm just a bit tired from the mission so I let my guard down for a bit...hehe..." Natsu said and tried to act strong, but the pain was clearly quite great.

"You just came back from that mission today...You must be tired... We'll get you out, just wait. Gray, come here." Erza said while having a hand on Natsu's left shoulder to make him feel safer. Gray walked beside them slowly.

"When I pull Natsu out, you have to stop the bleeding by freezing the wound, okay?" Erza said and Gray gave a hesitant nod.

"No! I don't want to freeze! This is nothing-!" Natsu shouted and tried to move forward, pulling his shoulder out slightly, causing blood to run down even more than before.

"Stop it!" Erza shouted and put a hand on Natsu's chest. His teeth were gritted to suppress a scream and his body was shaking. His energy and willpower ran out as he knew that Erza wouldn't allow him to move any further and he collapsed backwards, head lolling back.

"Natsu, get a grip...!" Lucy said and softly gripped Natsu's hand.

Natsu's breathing was ragged and blood was forming a puddle under him.

"We need to get him out. I'm going to count to three and Lucy and I will pull. Gray, you have to freeze the wound, alright?" Erza looked back at Gray, who looked more confident this time when he nodded.

"One." Erza started counting and put her other hand to Natsu's back and other behind his neck. Lucy put her hand to Natsu's right shoulder, trying to avoid the wound.

"Two." Lucy breathed out and Gray put his hands ready to mold ice.  
"Three!" Erza shouted and the two girls pulled.

"AAGH!" Natsu gave a pain-filled shout as he was free and they could see his eyes closing tightly. Gray put his hands on the wound and ice was soon covering the wound from front and back.

"Guah-Aaagh!" The freezing feeling paralyzed his entire body in shock. It was like doubling the pain of the wound.

Natsu couldn't help it when everything became blurry and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay conscious. He was about to fall to the floor when Gray caught him. But Natsu was already oblivious of that.

The three now noticed that there were still splinters inside the wound, pointing out sharply. But at least he wasn't bleeding anymore and he wasn't caught to a broken table, but it would be a painful wound to treat.

"Let's bring him to the infirmary. We'll call someone from the hospital to come over to treat him better but I think that it's best if we keep him in the guild." Erza said and got up. Gray didn't move from the floor as he held Natsu.

"Gray-?" Erza was about to ask when Gray started speaking.

"Why...didn't he say anything?" Erza could see that Gray was quite shocked about the outcome of their brawl. They had never hurt each other as badly as this.

"You know Natsu better than most people in this guild. You know that he wouldn't want to tell you that he was feeling too tired or weak for a fight." But Gray seemed to ignore her words as he stood up and held Natsu bridal-style in his arms and walked past Erza.

She could only sigh. The two were a fire-mage and an ice-mage, the exact opposite, but still more similar than many twin brothers.

"Lucy, I'm sorry but could you see that someone takes care of this mess?" Erza said to the younger girl, who nodded. The others in the guild who had seen the situation were more than willing to help in any way they could.

~.~.~  
**I hope you liked it!  
I'll get the next chapter uploaded soon!  
I hope you'll write me a review!  
Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your feedback, I'm really happy.  
Here you have the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy it!  
~.~.~**

A few hours went by. The doctor had arrived quite fast after they had contacted him. He had taken most of the pieces out of the wound and Natsu had remained unconscious the whole time, which was a bit worrying. The doctor told that Natsu would have to undergo a few surgeries to remove all the wooden pieces from his wound. After that he cleaned the wound up and carefully wrapped it and put Natsu's arm to an arm sling so that he wouldn't move it.

"Are you sure that you'll keep him here? It would be good for him to stay in the hospital..." The doctor said when he was about to leave.

"I think that he would be against that idea. At least here he won't get bored out of his mind." Erza told the doctor. He sighed and shook his head.

"Just make sure that he gets plenty of rest and that he eats all the medication that I prescribed him. And no fighting until he has undergone the surgeries and completely recovered. Oh, and change the bandages one more time today, then once tomorrow and then once every two days if the wound seems fine. But if it seems like the wound is infected, contact me right away." The doctor said and Erza nodded at every order. But it was easier said than done. Natsu wasn't really a person who would stay still and rest if he was bored.

The doctor left and Erza returned to sit next to the bed where Natsu laid completely out of it. Lucy sat on the other side of the bed, a very sad look on her face. Gray was sitting far in the corner, a sullen look on his face. He clearly didn't know what he was supposed to do. Erza wondered if she was supposed to say something to him, but decided that it would be better not to get involved. Too much.

"Gray, I'm not going to say anything bad. I'm sure that you know what you have to do. Just...Apologize to him when he wakes up, alright? I'm sure that Natsu won't blame you, that's just how he is." Erza wondered if she said too much. Gray looked away from her, trying to hide his true feelings with a more sullen look. But his eyes told the truth. He was really regretting his actions and he felt great sadness to see Natsu hurt because of him.

–

Hours passed and Lucy and Erza went back to the main hall. The three decided to take turns in watching Natsu and now it was Gray's turn. He sat silently in the corner of the room, not sure whether to move closer or to stay there. He kept glancing the younger boy, who silently laid on the wide bed. White bandages could be seen under the loose shirt that they had put on him since his own shirt had become all bloody and tattered. The bed had been lifted so that Natsu was sitting more upright and there wouldn't be so much pressure on the shoulder.

Gray found himself staring at the boy while he slept. He noticed this himself and quickly turned his gaze away in embarrassment. But his eyes soon traveled back to look at the pink-haired boy. There was still a bruise left on his cheek where Gray had managed to land a successful punch. Usually Gray would be overjoyed if he saw such an injury on the other boy's face but now his chest just twinged painfully. He hadn't wanted for this to happen. Before the older boy had any more time to think, the younger boy's face twisted as in pain.

Gray got up and walked closer to Natsu's bed. He sat down to the chair right next to him. Sweat was running down from his forehead and he started panting.

Gray felt sorry for the boy. He reached down to touch Natsu's forehead and instantly flinched away. It was burning hot. The older boy knew Natsu's body temperature was slightly higher than normal human's, but this time it was way hotter than normally. He was developing a fever. Natsu's head started turning quickly and Gray knew that he was having a nightmare. Fever dreams were always nasty.

There was a bowl of water and a white towel resting next to it on the small table next to the bed. Gray dipped the towel in the water and noticed that it wasn't very cool. So Gray molded some ice cubes that soon were floating on the surface. The water soon became much colder and Gray took the towel and squeezed it so that it was left damp. Then he gently put it on Natsu's forehead and pressed softly. Then he slowly traveled the towel down his face to wipe away all the sweat that had appeared on his tanned skin. Gray found himself looking at the boy's skin in wonder. It looked so smooth and soft, could a fighter really have such a beautiful skin? Before he could think much more, the towel was long forgotten and only his cold hand was caressing the young boy's face. It was unbelievably soft. Despite all the bruises and cuts he had gotten in battles, they had all healed, leaving a smooth skin that every woman would certainly be jealous of (not that Gray knew much about women and their skin...). But soon Gray realized what he was doing and he retreated his hand.

_'Seriously, what's wrong with me?! I keep being an asshole all the time! First I hurt him by using magic which we have agreed not to do and then I start doing weird things to him!' _Gray glanced at Natsu.

_'Though he is asleep...'_ He gave a sigh of relief but at the same time it was the sigh of disappointment he felt for himself.

Gray had tried to deny it and fight against it mentally, but in the end he had no other choice but to accept his own feelings. He liked the younger boy more than a friend. It was hard to keep all that bottled inside, but he really had no other choice. Natsu wouldn't be able to understand. And in the end they would just get both hurt.

Then, something unexpected happened. Natsu frowned and stirred while giving a tired sound. Gray leaned closer to the boy but as he realized that Natsu was waking up he quickly retreated further away. He felt very nervous. He wasn't sure what to say to the boy once he was awake and a normal conversation seemed like an impossible task.

_'At least apologize. Yeah. Then you can just go and get someone else to look after him. Yup. That will work.' _Gray though but when he looked back at the boy, he realized right away that he did not want to leave his side.

The boy's eyes opened only so slightly, before they blinked and opened just a tiny bit more than before. Soon Gray could see those dark eyes again, looking up towards the ceiling before his gaze turned to Gray.

"Gray..." He softly said. He sounded tired and his eyes were unfocused. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and Gray took the towel again to put it in the cold water before twisting it.

"Hey. 'You feeling alright? You have quite a high fever..." Gray said but realized that he sounded way too affectionate. But Natsu's face stayed the same and Gray wondered if the pink-haired boy even understood his words.

"This is...?" The boy managed to ask even though the words slurred tiredly. Gray put the towel on Natsu's forehead, not wanting to caress him any other way. The boy shivered as the towel felt cold against his hot body.

"This is the infirmary in the guild. We thought you wouldn't like the hospital so we kept you here." Gray explained quite slowly so that the boy would understand. Natsu's gaze turned back to the ceiling and his mouth opened so he could breathe better.

"Do you...remember what happened?" Gray took his chance to ask. The boy seemed so out of it that it wouldn't be a surprise if he didn't.

The boy looked at Gray again and slowly shook his head a bit.

"I see. Do you feel any pain?" Gray asked. Natsu's head turned to that he could look towards his shoulder that was covered in bandages. Then he frowned a bit and Gray understood that his shoulder was hurting.

"Sorry Natsu, I can't give you any more medication for now. You have to bear with it." Gray said and tried to sound understanding. Natsu gave a tired smile before nodding.

"You should get some sleep." The older boy said and the younger closed his eyes tiredly right away. His smile faded and his breathing became heavy. Gray was happy that the boy wasn't fully focused and it was quite unlikely that he would even remember having a conversation with the older boy.

But in all honesty, Gray was overjoyed about being able to talk to Natsu in such way. For once their pride hadn't gotten in the way like it usually did. Natsu was able to smile though he probably didn't know what he was doing. Still, Gray felt like some of his burden had been lifted.

~.~.~

**Thank you for reading!  
I hope you will forgive me for the medical errors I'm making in this story since I don't really know how a wound like this would be treated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the final chapter, I really hope you have enjoyed this story though it isn't my finest work.**

A few days passed and Natsu's fever wasn't getting better. His wound had become infected. The doctor had visited them and he said that Natsu would have to undergo three surgeries, one every week. Those weeks would be full of pain, he had warned.

–

Those three weeks passed agonizingly slowly. Natsu would wake up every day several days only to cry in pain. Gray was always with him at those moments, holding his hand with a firm grip.

It was clear that Gray was getting weaker. There were dark circles under his eyes and he ate less. But the most concerning fact was that he wouldn't leave Natsu's side for even a moment so he could take care of himself. He would always stay and watch when Natsu was in great pain, even though it was mentally very tiring for anyone. Even Erza was tired after the first week. Then the second surgery happened and it only brought more pain. It was terrible to watch and it was clear Gray wasn't helping Natsu with his actions- he was punishing himself.

Erza knew she could try to force him to leave, but it would probably bring more harm to him. And who knows, maybe Natsu really needed Gray to stay next to him?

-Gray's POV-

I held Natsu's hand tightly as he was having another fit after the last surgery. He was squeezing my hand very tightly, but I ignored the pain and continued to listen to his screams.

"GUAH-AGH! AAGH! A-A-AAH!" He shouted and started to trash around. I got up and pressed his body against the bed like many times before. His skin was covered in sweat and his body heat made me want to cover myself in ice.

It was a painful scene to watch but I knew that I had to do it. It was my fault after all. I was regretting it so badly.

_'Natsu... when you get better I promise that I'll never hurt you again. Never.'_ I thought as I held him.

Soon the fit was over and it left Natsu exhausted. He was panting and his face had gone one shade paler. He looked fragile like a fine glass object that moment. And it was all because of me.

"Gray." A voice said behind me. I turned to see Erza leaning to the door frame.

"You should stop this. You're just hurting yourself. There are many who can look after him for you. Just-"

"What do you know?" I interrupted her. She let out a surprised sound.

"What could you possible know?" I knew I was being too harsh.

"Gray, you're b-" She started but I interrupted her loudly again.

"It has to be me! No one else can look after him. It has to be me. Because-" I shut my mouth tightly and thought about my words. What was I about to say? What did I really feel? Then I realized it and I let the words come out.

"Because I love him." The room fell silent.

"...I know." She then said. My eyes instantly locked on hers.

"...What...?" I said in unbelief.

"We all know, Gray." My shoulders fell. How could they have known before I even knew it myself?

She walked to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"But hurting yourself isn't going to help Natsu." I looked away from her in shame.

"But this is my fault. He is in such pain because of me. It's my responsibility to watch over him." Erza gave a light squeeze and nodded.

"Yes. You have to watch over him. But you can't do that at the cost of your own health." Her words didn't reach me. I felt them go by like countless other pleas to stop being by Natsu's side.

"Gray." Erza said and I reluctantly turned to look her in the eye. "Natsu wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." When my mind registered those words my eyes opened a bit wider.

"What Natsu...would want..." I thought out loud. I hadn't thought about what Natsu would say in this situation. Suddenly, an image of a healthy Natsu popped in my mind. He was grinning widely, showing his white teeth, and saying my name.

"_Gray!" _And that moment I knew. Natsu wouldn't want me to do this.

"Thank you, Erza. I know now. Natsu probably wouldn't want me to suffer because of this. Even though I feel responsible and guilty I think...I think Natsu would just find it annoying."

Erza was about to open her mouth to response when a sharp wheeze could be heard.

"You're damn right about that." A rasped voice said.

Gray shot up from his seat and turned to look at Natsu. The amount of sweat had increased on his brow and so was his shivering. Yet there he was, eyes open and wearing his grin despite the obvious amount of pain he was in.

"Natsu!" I almost shouted and grabbed his hand again in reflex. I saw his smile widen just a tiny bit at my actions.

"You have been here a lot haven't you?" He asked me with a slight tease in his voice.

I felt like I had lost the ability to speak that moment. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, not finding the right words.

"Yeah." I was finally able to say.

"'Thought so.." He said tiredly. I wasn't able to look him in the eye anymore. I let go of his hand and I looked at the floor.

"Natsu.. I'm..I'm so, _so_, sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize you asshole!" My eyes shot open in surprise and I slowly lifted my gaze to look at him. He looked angry.

"This isn't your fault. And even if it was, I would have forgiven you from that moment you attacked me." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Natsu...why-"

"-because!" He blurted out but shut his mouth tightly after that. I was left there in surprise, not sure whether to say something or not. I looked Natsu deeply in his eyes and suddenly a dark red color crept to his cheeks before he turned to look away.

At this point I noticed that Erza had disappeared from the room.

Natsu mumbled something into his pillow and I couldn't make any sense of it.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"You're such an idiot! D-do I have to say everything out loud!?" He almost shouted. He sounded angry and...embarrassed? He then turned his head to look at me again. His face was completely red.

"I said I love you too, you stupid ice-freak!" I froze.

_'What...did he just say...? He.. loves me?'_

"Natsu... could it be...you heard me?" He still looked very red and _very _embarrassed before he nodded.

"My hearing is pretty good..." He just mumbled.  
It felt like my heart was doing flips inside my chest. Natsu looked like an angel that moment with his cute blush and pink lips. So what else could you expect from me than what happened next: I got up and, to Natsu's great astonishment, let my hand travel behind his back before pulling him closer for a deep and meaningful kiss.  
I can only say that I really can't tell you how right it felt. And how glad I was when Natsu cutely replied it a bit clumsily. We soon pulled away to catch our breaths and when I looked at Natsu I saw that he too was happy about the outcome of our conversation.

-Gray's POV end-

Erza had taken her leave when Natsu had woken up. The two had an important conversation to have and she didn't want to be on their way. Though she _was _a bit interested...

Erza walked back and front in front of the infirmary and sometimes she would push her ear to the door so she could hear something that was happening inside. For some while she could hear talking , but couldn't make sense of the words.

A good while went past and she could no longer help herself. She heard that the room had become silent so she ever so slightly opened the door. She couldn't see Natsu's bed from the small crack so she opened it a little more. And a little more.

The sight inside brought a smile to her face and she knew that instant that everything would be alright.

Natsu was once again asleep but this time his face wasn't twisted from the nightmares or the pain. It was relaxed and Erza swore she even saw a small smile on his lips. But what made Erza even more happy was when he saw the older boy, having moved another bed next to Natsu's and he was sleeping on it with an equally relaxed face.

The two made a perfect pair and Erza knew that they would never leave each other and a proof of that was their connected hands that kept their hold even while they dreamed.

**Thank you for reading!  
If you liked this I would be very glad if you left a review and/or checked my other stories too.**


End file.
